


On the other side

by ChestnutBrumby



Series: You're miles away but I still feel you [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Only very minor spoilers, Pre-Infinity War, Sightseeing, We all need this sort of fluff in the aftermath, scarlet vision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutBrumby/pseuds/ChestnutBrumby
Summary: Wanda and Vision being tourists with a very unique sense of them.





	On the other side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnontheNullifier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnontheNullifier/gifts).



> I'm throwing this in with _Miles Away_ , which is likely going to be jumpy in timelines anyway :)

There was an amazing, everyday sort of pleasure in something as simple as a hand in one's own. Wanda had long ago learned that Vision's sense of touch was far more developed than a regular human's, but she wasn't sure what her excuse was.

It was Vision, she supposed. The sheer joy of having him with her as they hiked along the Skógar river, Wanda bundled in a ski jacket against the cold that dominated Iceland at this time of year. It was isolated enough that Vision didn't have to employee the human "disguise" the two of them had come up with for him. Wanda, as much as she enjoyed being able to walk with Vision along a city street, preferred him this way. His true, android form was the one she had fallen in love with.

His head turned towards her, his silvery-blue eyes alive with warmth. She hadn't been able to keep that particular thought to herself - it was often the case with such strong feelings, especially after she and Vision had been apart for a few weeks.

"Are you sure that you are warm enough?" Vision checked, his thumb idly caressing her palm. Wanda smiled when she realized he was both taking her temperature reading, and checking her heartrate, and she lifted the hand in her own and pressed a kiss to it.

"Stop worrying, Vis." She assured him, and she felt it, the way the emotion ebbed from him, the trust he placed in her to let go of it. That delight he got from hearing the nickname nobody but her used.

The cold and the ski jacket made the lack of gloves on her hands a little superfluous really, but she wouldn't give up her grip on Vision for the warmest gloves in the world.

"It's in my nature." He protested, but only faintly, serenity in his eyes now instead of concern. Wanda skipped three steps, feeling light and unstoppable now they were back together again. Vision let himself be pulled momentarily behind her, Wanda's crimson magic flowing at both their fingertips until he gently seized her in his arms and literally pulled her off her feet. She melted against him willingly as he took flight. "I thought you wanted to walk there." She murmured, her face tucked against his neck so he felt rather than heard the words.

"I did. We are here - look." He invited, and Wanda twisted just enough in his arms, which were secure around her much slighter frame. She was so formidable, Vision mused, his memory helpfully playing back a little montage of her in action over the time they had worked together. It made the way she seemed to fit aligned with his taller body even more endearing.

Below them, the amazing sight of Skogafoss, a truly impressive waterfall by anyone's standards, totally captivated Wanda. Vision, in truth, was more captivated by her, in the way her mind reacted to the magnificence of the sight below. Water tumbled in an endless thunder down an impressive drop, creating a plethora of rainbows thrown up around the base of the falls. As they drifted closer, the vibration of the sound hummed against their skin.

Wanda realized Vision was paying more attention to her than the waterfall after about six minutes in and turned to him with a grin. In that moment, floating in above an Icelandic waterfall with the person who mattered most in the world to him, Vision felt there was nothing he wouldn't do to see that exact expression on her face every day.

"You're meant to be looking at the waterfall, Vis." She reminded him, the grin still threatening.

"My apologies, Wanda. I will commence doing so immediately." He offered contritely, but she shook with laughter for almost a minute afterwards.

"Better than Paris?" She asked after he had actually had a chance to look down upon the waterfall without being distracted. For the most part.

"A city of lights that may be, and tantamount to the limitless artistic merit of human imagination. But I do believe - I enjoy these natural wonders a great deal more than the man-made kind." Vision admitted.

For a while Wanda was quiet, thinking over that. Vision, of course, was one of the biggest examples of the human imagination at work. A man-made... well, a little alien-made... creation. But she had never doubted his soul. He proved that to her each and every day. Wanda could no longer envision a life without Vision in it. No matter how they had to steal such moments in between missions, what time they did have always gave Wanda exactly what she needed to face the world.

"You think this could work?" On the word this, Wanda tightened her fingers around Vision's. The entire time, she hadn't let go of his hand. He looked right into her eyes, into the familiar facial features that had been one of his first memories. His answer came without hesitation.

"Absolutely, Wanda."

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I went silent on this fandom and I'm sorry. I will come back to our beloved Scarlet Vision this year, and probably pick up Seeing Red again. I missed you all. I wrote this for my dear one Anon, who never left. 
> 
> Yes, I've seen Infinity War. Today. Yes, I needed this to recover. Please drop me a line if you enjoyed this fic - I'm a bit traumatized and need to cling to the good stuff, aka you guys.


End file.
